


to chamógeló sas.

by gentlejiwon



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, angst if you squint, i don't know what this is, i guess, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlejiwon/pseuds/gentlejiwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanbin's the new student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to chamógeló sas.

he looked down the bustling hallway, not too tall to see over everyone but not too short so that he didn't see anything. with a sigh, hanbin looked down at the paper in his hand and looked at the row of lockers for his own. it was half way through the school year and hanbin had switched schools, and to say the lease, it was torturous and he hadn't even attended a class yet. not only were the students staring at him in curiosity (with the same kind of you would a stray animal) but they were blatantly gawking at the black eye hanbin had acquired weeks earlier. and he wanted it to stop, he wanted to crawl under a rock, he didn't like this at all,  _oh God what if they knew his secret already? what if the news had made it to this school too? it was only a few cities over_ , and right as hanbin's breathing started to shallow a voice brought him back to reality, "how'd you get that shiner?" it was rough and entirely too deep for hanbin's liking, his nose instantly crinkling at the sound before meeting his eyes, and he felt himself struck once again. he wasn't overly handsome but he isn't ugly, he's perfect to hanbin; his eyes squinted in a beautiful eye smile and his hair a matted mess and his smile,  _oh God his smile_ , it could brighten the world and just when he thought he had been staring too long, the boy spoke again, "i'm bobby, by the way, let's be friends." and that's when hanbin knew,  **he was utterly screwed**.

**Author's Note:**

> will be posted on my aff!  
> I'M SORRY ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.  
> to chamógeló sas. = your smile (in greek, or so google translate tells me)


End file.
